


Friends With A Killer ((Human!Gamzee X Reader Moirail One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: "Pie." He muttered out. "It's my favorite." He pulled his head up and looked away. "I would... Eat it all the time before this." He cracked a smile. "I would give anything for a..." Gamzee sighed again, closing his eyes. "For a piece, before I die up here."♚[© 2017 | Nathan Jones]♛





	Friends With A Killer ((Human!Gamzee X Reader Moirail One Shot))

Is this what you would call, fear?  
Am I afraid?  
Should I approach the man in chains? His wrists tightened to the ground with straps, a muzzle around his mouth.  
Is he dangerous? Behind his eyes seemed dull, lifeless even. Rocking himself as much as he could move. Back, and forth. Back, and forth again. Green stains splattered on the black muzzle over his mouth, tied in a knot behind his head. He rested on his knees, growing thin, seeing as his black shirt was starting to slip down his weak shoulders.  
Fluffy black hair that looked dull from lack of washing, his baggy pants had to be tied up with a rope as a belt.  
How could I be afraid? How could I be scared of a sad sight, such as this? Not fear, but pain. I felt pain. But not for myself. I didn't want anyone to be suffering like this. He stopped rocking to meekly raise his head, and we locked eyes. An emotion screaming behind the solemn looks. Whatever life he still felt could be seen in a simple spark of light behind his black irises. Under his left eye ran a thick purple bruise, stopping on the bridge of his nose.  
It was as if he was pulling me in, calling me forward. "Free me." He begged, without a single word. "I want to be free."  
I knew who he was. I knew who I was looking at. I should be afraid. But I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself too. A killer, his old friends had called him. Shunned him down, tossed him away. A murderer. He had killed people with a smile. But he looked so sad now. The scene around me vanished, as I thought carefully about approaching. The trees vanished, the dirt, rocks, everything was gone. The hill they put him didn't exist, though I could feel the grass graze over my feet.  
Why did I come here? Why did I want to see the murderer for myself? Well, I barely knew. Perhaps, I wanted to disprove the rumours of him being so bad.  
Of him being a drunk, fueled by his religion and god complex. Seeing him now, I wasn't so sure. He blinked, lowering his head away.   
"Are you dangerous?" I let myself call out. He closed his eyes, not even acknowledging the question. "Will you hurt me?" I asked, a little quieter, more gentle. He froze and if I didn't know better, I thought he could have been a statue.   
I took a step forward, hauling myself up the hill. With each step, my heart beat twice. Anxiety filled my veins, and before I even got there, I was holding my breath.  
As I approached close enough to hear his tired heartbeat, he opened his eyes again without looking up. A horrible sight. Closer now, I could see every scratch, every bruise, every little wound inflicted upon his skin. I felt my chest wrench in sorrow. Nobody should be treated this way. I released my breath, letting out a long sigh, then kneeled before him. He paid my presence no notice, but I couldn't let him sit here like this and die. "I want to free you." I whispered quietly, reaching a hand out with an intent to gently graze his face in comfort. As my hand came close, he flinched away, turning his head back so he couldn't see me. "What horrible things have they done to you?" I set my hand on his shoulder, trying to help him relax. I could feel his laboured breathing just by a simple touch.   
I shook my head to myself, feeling an anger wash over my body. How could someone be treated this way?  
I moved my hand to his head, stroking his hair slowly. It was still soft, despite the conditions. I felt his heart calm as he realized I truly didn't want to hurt him. Once he relaxed, I pulled on the muzzle string and it slipped from his face, falling onto the grass. When it was off, he froze for a moment, looking down to the bound, without a word, he smiled. A weak, tired smile. But he seemed happy.  
"What's your name?" I asked, breaking the silence. He opened his mouth to speak, and I could instantly see two rows of sharp canine teeth. I felt afraid again. Please don't let me regret this. Please don't make me scared of him. I didn't want to be scared. He paused before speaking, swallowing, then licking his lips, horribly chapped. Finally, he hushed out a single word. "Gamzee." The word almost seemed exhausting to say. His name? "You're Gamzee then? That's a nice name." I tried to comfort him, pulling myself closer to share my warmth against his freezing skin. How long had he been here? All alone? I pressed my ear against his chest, listening to his heart. He didn't bother arguing against my touches or even moving away from them. I heard him let out a sigh and lower his head, resting his cheek against the top of my head. I didn't mind it, I wasn't scared. I just wanted him to be okay. "I'm sorry." I murmured, closing my eyes. "I brought nothing for you. I would have, if I had known."  
After I spoke, I heard his reply. His raspy voice was quiet but I could hear against the silence. "Pie." He muttered out. "It's my favorite." He pulled his head up and looked away. "I would... Eat it all the time before this." He cracked a smile. "I would give anything for a..." Gamzee sighed again, closing his eyes. "For a piece, before I die up here." He didn't seem afraid of death, Gamzee didn't fight against it. He welcomed it. I lifted my head off his chest and tilt my head, so I could see his face. "Why did you kill them?" My question seemed like it caught him off guard, but he opened his mouth to speak anyway. "You wouldn't m-motherfucking understand. I had too. It's not like I... Wanted to kill my friends. Or, I wish I hadn't now." He suddenly choked up a painful cough and fell silent. I gazed down to his chains, tying him into the ground. "I believe you." I set a hand over the binds. "And I'll let you go, if I can trust you. Can I?"  
Gamzee looked up and stared into my eyes. He seemed to be looking for something more, trying to study me? I let him for a minute then dug a hand into my pocket. "Here. It's not much, but if it helps, I have some water." I retreated my arm with a flask and raised it to his face. Gamzee leaned forward, taking the gesture, and drinking the entire bottle in a few sips. Some drips dripped down his chin but he didn't care. When I lowered the empty flask, I could already tell he was feeling better. Gamzee licked his lips again, the moisture returning to his mouth. I tried to comfort him again, caressing his cheek softly. His skin was dry and sickly, but I could tell, it used to be soft. He closed his eyes and pushed against my hand, as if a dog would. The feeling returned in my chest once more, feeling sorry for him. "If you promise to never hurt me, I'll take you away from here. Alright?"   
He nodded swiftly without hesitation. It was a quick reply, but I'll have to take his word for it. I lowered myself down to the binds and quickly untied the knot. Beneath that was a series of buttons I worked my way through. The strap came undone and with it, the attached chain. I began to move to the second one as he lifted his hand, circulating his wrist to move. I assumed he was trying to adjust to it again after being tied down for so long. I began to unknot and repeat the process on the other wrist. The moment the bound was released, I was trapped in a pair of arms. His long nails dug into my back, he buried his face into my neck. I felt a moment of panic before it melted away with a small feeling of moisture. Was he... Crying? I carefully put my arms around him, trying not to squeeze tight and hurt his delicate figure. Here I was, atop a hill as the sun set, hugging a man convicted of murder. This morning, I never thought I'd be doing such a thing. I continued the hug for as long as we could, I lost count of the time but the sun was down completely by the time he pulled away and wiped his eyes with boney fingers. I looked back into the woods, in the direction of town. I could take him now, like I promised. But he wouldn't make it. I would have to return to town and get food for him first. I quickly promised I'd return soon and let him sleep until then. I promise, I'll return.   
"W-What have I done?" A tear dripped onto my cheek, not of my own, but of the one standing above me. I cracked a smile and closed my eyes. "Don't cry. You never broke your promise. It doesn't hurt." I assured him. A fearful look crossed his eyes, and he clenched them shut, throwing his hands over his ears. "Don't you motherfucking dare! I did this! I promised I wouldn't hurt you and look what fucking happened!" He shook his head. "Why... Why did you fucking jump in my way?!"  
I looked back towards a pair of kids, huddled in fear. Their faces covered in blood of those around them. I knew why I did. And I know he knew why. "Because I know you would never intend to hurt another. It was all a misunderstanding, wasn't it? You're a good person." I finished, waiting to be assured that's all it was. I saw since the beginning, I saw something in him others didn't. And after all this time, he wasn't weak anymore. He was strong, healthy, and alive. All I ever wanted. He didn't speak, but continued to cry.  
"It doesn't hurt. I can't feel a thing. You kept your promise." I repeated a lie, trying to help him feel better. The fracture in my ribs was agonizing. Having a club thrown into your bones hurts. I could feel myself bleeding out from the inside. But I held in all the screams and cries I wanted to make. I looked over his face, covered in the thick red blood. Promise me, okay? Promise you'll never hurt anyone else. "Hail the mirthful messiahs." Gamzee choked out, lowering himself to where I lay. I felt him place a kiss on my forehead then back away. He vanished from my sight, into the darkness. I heard the children scream and I knew what would happen next. He was going to put me out of the pain, before I died hurting. I would accept this fate, if it ended with my best friend.   
"Goodbye sister." His voice rang in my ears. In a flash of white, it was over. It was all over. I saved him, and in the end, he saved me. We'll always be friends. Always.


End file.
